Emiri's First Date
by imaginationpuppy18
Summary: Inuyasha's daughter is going on her first date with... Koga's son. Koga fainted when he found out, wonder what Inuyasha will do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Emiri and Kai.**

**Okay since I don't specify what Kai looks like in the story I'm just going to tell you, he has Koga's hair in a pony tail and all put no sweatband and Ayame's skin tone and eye color. I basically thought of this story while reading this story called "7 Rules For Dating My Half Demon Daughter" by YouBrokeFate, it is hilarious you should read it.**

**Bare with me on this, I still don't think I'm that good of a writer.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting in the living room watching TV like he did almost every night while he waited for Kagome to finish dinner. He was just lounging there when his only daughter, Emiri, came into the room and stood in front of him. Ahh Emiri, the light of his life, his little girl, the most important person in his life. She looked so much like him she had his silver hair although hers was a little darker; she had his ears and his eyes.<p>

"Dad I'm going on a date tonight with a boy you don't like." With that said she ran back up the stairs.

It took Inuyasha a minute to process what she had just said. 'My daughter… is going on… a DATE!' "Young lady get back here this instant!" He got up from the couch and ran to Kagome. "Kagome did you know that Emiri had a date tonight?"

"Yep,"

"Well she… wait what, you already knew she had a date?"

"Mhmm," the whole time she didn't turn to look at him she just continued to make dinner.

"Well did you think that maybe that was some information that I would have liked to know!"

She turned to look at him. "Well sure you would have liked to know about it, but we didn't tell you because we knew you'd freak out."

"Of course I would freak out! Emiri isn't old enough to date yet!"

"She's older than I was when you first asked me out."

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is, remember I was fifteen when you asked me out and Emiri is sixteen."

"So what, anyway no man is worthy of my daughter!"

Emiri came down the stairs in a short frilly black skirt with black leggings and a red tank top with a black flower on the shoulder. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a red ribbon in her hair. She also had on her trademark red ribbon on her wrist. She had on her favorite lip gloss and had smoky eye shadow on. "What do you think mom, or is it too much."

Kagome completely ignored Inuyasha and went over to her daughter. "Well it all depends on where you're going." They started to whisper.

"Okay so this is good."

"Actually I have these gloves that would look so cute with that skirt." Kagome took Emiri upstairs. Inuyasha was waiting downstairs to talk with Emiri. "Oh my God I completely forgot about dinner." Kagome came running back down the stairs with Emiri following close behind now wearing black lace fingerless gloves.

"Emiri I would like to talk to you for a minute." Inuyasha said.

Emiri got nervous she knew what he wanted to talk about. "Yes daddy?" She asked innocently as she turned to him.

He stood, "Emiri how come it was not brought to my attention that you were going on a date this evening."

"Well mom and I thought you would freak out."

"Of course I would freak out! You are too young to date and I don't want you to date!"

"Dad it's not like I'm going to freaking mate with him. My period just ended so I'm not in heat, it's not mating season so he's not going be driven mad by hormones to mate with me, and I don't plan on eloping tonight. So just relax dad it's not like I'm going to have sex with him!"

"Oh so he's a demon, and he's older than you if he's already being affected by mating season. Who is this kid I demand to know. Oh no, it isn't wolf shit's son is it?"

"Of course it is I don't like anyone else, and he has a name it's Kai!"

"I forbid you from going on a date with him!"

"Inuyasha you can't do that, she's going on the date whether you like it or not." Kagome just knew her mate would act like this he was just too possessive.

"Like hell I can, I'll rip him to shreds if he even comes near my daughter."

"Dad why can't I go?"

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you go."

"Well for one thing I won't have sex with you for three months." Kagome said and crossed her arms.

"Be back by ten thirty or you're grounded Emiri."

"Thank you daddy," She gave him a hug. Then the doorbell rang, "Oh that must be him." She was about to go answer the door before her father went over and answered the door before she could even blink an eye.

Rewind with Kai

Kai was driving over to pick up Emiri after a very dramatic situation with his father. He had expected his father to freak out but fainting from the shock that his own son was going on a date with mutt face's daughter as his dad had put it. Kai rolled his eyes at the thought; sometimes his dad could really confuse him.

He had just arrived at Emiri's house and was preparing himself for what was sure to happen when Emiri's father saw him. Maybe it was a bad idea to pick her up on a motorcycle that he had ingeniously substituted for ridding on a wolf. Not to mention wearing a leather jacket probably wasn't a good idea to, oh well too late now, at least he got her lilies. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell and an angry hanyou answered the door and glared at him.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, it's nice seeing you again." Kai reached out his hand for him to shake. Kai moved his hand back to his side when Inuyasha didn't shake it. "So, can I come in?"

"I guess I have to let you in." Inuyasha stepped aside and let him in.

"Kai!" Emiri jumped over to Kai and gave him a hug, "Hi."

"Hey Emiri, I got you some flowers." He held up the bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you Kai I love lilies." She held them up to her face. "I'll go put these in some water and get my purse and then we can go." She walked off to the kitchen.

He walked over to the living room where Inuyasha had gone to sit down and sat down in a chair across from him.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I intend to go on a date with her. None of my intentions are bad I swear."

"So than where are you planning on taking my daughter tonight?"

"I plan on taking her to dinner."

"That's it, just dinner?"

"And maybe a walk in the park." 'Except for the surprise I have planned at the end of our date.'

"Okay I have a few rules that you are required to follow when in the presence of my daughter.  
>Rule number one you are not allowed to touch her in any way sexually in any shape or form or I will kill you.<br>Rule number two you are not too keep her out past ten thirty or I will assume the worst and I will kill you.  
>Rule number three I don't suggest you lie to me, I can smell lies a mile away. And when it comes to my daughter I am the all-knowing god of protection. So I expect you to answer all my questions truthfully or I will kill you.<br>Rule number four you don't need to walk my daughter to the door I don't want you to walk my daughter to the door, because being at the door and saying goodnight usually leads to a kiss goodnight just drop her off and drive away. And no you're not allowed to kiss my daughter on this date. If I find that you have done any of these things I. Will. Kill. You."

"Honey you mind not torturing your daughters date." Kagome said from the doorway from the kitchen.

"Sorry it took so long Kai I couldn't find my purse." Emiri said as she came back into the room.

Kai got up from his chair. "That's okay I got to talk with your dad while I waited for you. So are you ready to go?" He walked over to her.

"Yeah let's go." They walked outside and she was surprised yet excited to find that they were going to ride on a motorcycle.

Inuyasha looked out a window at them and was shocked to find out that Kai had come here on a motorcycle. He ran out after them but they were already riding away.

After dinner Kai had took Emiri along a secret rode to somewhere but he wouldn't tell her where. He covered her eyes and guided her to their destination.

"Kai how much longer till we get there?"

"Just a little longer." They kept walking for about a minute more. "Keep your eyes closed." He removed his hands. "Okay you can open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes and her mouth dropped what she saw right in front of her was a carnival. "Kai where are we?"

"We are at the midnight fare. No doubt you've heard about it."

"Of course I've heard about it everyone has heard about the 'exclusive carnival'. But how did you get tickets."

"My uncle owns this carnival."

"You can't be serious, you are so lucky."

"Come on let's go in." Once they got in they had the best time ever. They went on ride after ride Kai won Emiri a stuffed animal wolf and when the time came to go they both got ice cream and started walking back to the motorcycle. "Wait Emiri I've got one more thing to show you." He led her to a lake near the carnival and had her sit down right at the edge with him.

"Okay what now?"

"You'll see." They sat there for another minute before a firework shot up into the sky and blew apart into a thousand different colored sparks. Of in the distance the song My Will by Dream could be heard.

Emiri's eyes grew wide with wonder; she had always loved fireworks ever since she was little. "Kai, I…"

"I know, I know, how on Earth did I know you loved fireworks."

She turned toward Kai and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised at first but soon returned the hug.

They sat in silence just watching the fireworks, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence in which nothing needed to be said.

They had spent the rest of the night in silence. They held hands on the way back to the motorcycle and she held onto Kai tightly on the ride home.

When they had gotten back to her house they both got off the motorcycle, that's when things got awkward. They were both waiting for someone to say something.

"Thank you." Emiri said.

"For what?"

"For such an amazing night."

"I don't know I think I could have done better if I sang to you during the fireworks."

She gave a soft laugh at that.

"Anyway I think it should be me who is thanking you for the amazing time. I doubt I could have had a better time with any other person in the world."

She blushed like mad and smiled at him. She leaned up to him and closed her eyes. He realized what she was doing and leaned forward. Then there lips met.

Her first kiss she couldn't believe she was having her first kiss. She was disappointed when they pulled apart but knew if she didn't go inside now her father might come running out and then who knows what would happen.

"See ya later Emiri." He said as he got on his motorcycle.

She turned around and ran to the door. Once she got there she turned around and waved goodbye to him. "Bye Kai!" she then went inside and slumped against the door.

Her mom came up to her. "So, how was the date?"

"He kissed me." She said in a whisper so that her father wouldn't hear if he was close by.

"He what?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"I know."

"Well this is probably going to kill your father."

Emiri didn't hear her she was off in lala land thinking about her kiss with Kai.

"Well, all right honey you should probably go to bed now."

"Huh," She finally came back down to earth.

"Bed, now." She pointed behind her.

"Oh yeah right," She ran up the stairs, "Night mom."

Kagome shook her head. 'That girl is going to end up killing her father.' She thought with a giggle.

She went to go see Inuyasha in his study. She walked in to find him sulking in the dark, eating M&M's and watching a video of Emiri at the age of four singing a song she made up on the spot. "Okay Inuyasha you can stop sulking now." She turned on the lights and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and hugged his head close to her chest.

"She was so small then." He said.

"I know."

"How did get to be so big?"

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"How is it okay, my little girl is dating the son of the guy I hate."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"He could be the son of Naraku."

"Okay you've got a point."

"Inuyasha she's not leaving you."

"Yes she is." He honestly thought that she would be leaving him.

"Inuyasha she's sixteen, now if she was eighteen then she would be going to college. But it's not like she'd be moving in with Kai, she would most likely move in with Miroku and Sango's girls. But she is never going to truly leave you. Just look at the video." On the screen was Inuyasha holding Emiri in his arms as they sang a duet. "She's attached to you."

He just leaned into her hug more.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go back to bed." She got up turned off the TV and dragged Inuyasha up with her to bed.

A couple minutes later before Inuyasha went to bed he went to Emiri's room. When he walked in he noticed she was still awake, "Hey kiddo."

"Hey daddo," She giggled.

He walked over and sat down next to her bed.

She started playing with his hair. "Hey dad is me dating Kai killing you?"

"No it's not killing me. It's just you dating in general, not just Kai." She giggled at that. "And you know you've hit the low point when you're sitting in the dark watching a video of your daughter at four years old and eating M&M's."

She hugged his head. "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be sorry, I'm probably just overreacting to this."

"Well you are, it's not like I'm going to elope with him right after the first date. Hell I might even brake up with him at some point, although I doubt it."

"Gee that makes me feel better." They both laughed. He got up. "Okay my little super girl, go to sleep."

"I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep."

"Well then I better go to sleep, night."

"Ga' night." He shut the door.

Once he was back in his room he just curled up to Kagome and held her from behind.

"Hi," she turned to look at him.

"Hi,"

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to." They kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think about it. Was the ending bad, was it to short? It probably was to short.<strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M A HORRIBLE JUDGE OF MY OWN STORIES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames.**


End file.
